Broken Rejection
by Natsuko Toron
Summary: Sora has a twin, Roxas' younger sister. When Roxas takes her to spend the day with him and Demyx and Axel. She's shunned and hated by her twin and parents. Rated T for a Incest, rape, drug use and alcohol references. (i think) NO SWEAR WORDS USED XD Sucky summary... Read and review please.
1. Intros

Alkali (Al Kah Lie) Destiny  
Family: Sora (twin) Roxas (older brother) Mom & Dad  
Age: 12  
Looks: Short brown hair, blue eyes  
Sora hates her for looking like him and taking Riku's attention away from him. She doesn't know it. She hates being called Sora. She loves Roxas best. Roxas takes care of her since their parents or Sora don't care. She Roxas' favorite.

Roxas Destiny  
Sora and Alkali's older brother  
15  
Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, 1 ear piercing  
His parents and younger brother mostly ignore him. Sora cause he's well…and his parents cause of his friends and one other thing. He loves Alkali more than Sora adding to Sora's dislike of him. He's friends with Axel and Demyx.

Sora Destiny  
Alkali's twin (He's older) and Roxas' younger brother  
12  
Spiky brown hair, blue eyes  
He hates Alkali and dislikes Roxas. He's selfish. He'd rather not hang out with his twin but does it because Riku is her friend as well as his. He's also friends with Kairi.

Axel Pyros  
16  
N/A  
Red medium hairs, green eyes, tear tattoos, 1 lip ring 3(2 on 1 ear and 1 on the other) ear piercings  
He's the oldest of Demyx and Roxas. He likes Sora but would rather have nothing to do with him. He hasn't met Alkali yet. He's like Roxas in one aspect. (You'll see)

Demyx Antores  
15  
One older brother and sister  
Blonde hair and blue eyes (?) 2 (on each ear) ear piercings  
He doesn't like Sora. He doesn't know Alkali yet. He plays guitar. (cliché)


	2. Chapter 1

Alkali  
Life was pretty normal until that day. I remember that I had plans with Sora. But honestly, Roxas was way cooler. And besides if you older brother let you tag along and meet his friends, would you refuse?

*July 1st 2010*

I woke up to my alarm clock playing Skrillex. I rolled over and hit my dresser. Wait, where was my clock? I sat up and looked around. I found my alarm clock, still playing, only louder, on Sora's dresser, across the room. I threw a pillow at it. It kept playing, so now not only was it getting louder, I was minus a pillow. I got up and threw my pillow back on my bed and shut the clock off. I looked at Sora. He was still asleep. How does he manage to sleep through that? I jumped on his bed. "Wake up, sleepyhead!"  
He opened his eyes and sat up. "What do you want?" He asked, sleepily.  
I sat beside him. "Good morning." I said, already uber hyper.  
He looked at his clock. "It's too early. I'll be up later." He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  
I rolled my eyes and got off his bed. He's always like this on the weekends. I picked out a pair of shorts and a Green Day tee and my rubber bracelets and got dressed.  cgi/set?id=51751770 When I left my room I saw Roxas going downstairs. "Hey Roxas. Where are you going today?" I followed him downstairs to the kitchen. I already knew he was going to hang out with Axel and Demyx, but I liked to ask him anyways.  
"The park. I'm meeting Axel and Demyx there." He said handing me a bowl and the Lucky Charms.  
"Thanks. Hey, come here." I poured the cereal and hopped on the counter. He stood in front of me.  
"Still too short?" He asked smirking.  
I just pulled him closer. "Did you dye your hair?" I asked.  
He nodded." Axel did it. Do you like it?"  
It was sort of blue. More like he tinted it than dyed it. I nodded and jumped down. "Cool."  
He ruffled my hair. "Thanks. Plans with Sora?" He asked as he started to brush my hair. Dad used to brush my hair but when I turned 10 he stopped so Roxas sometimes does it.  
"If he ever gets up. But he's just wants to hang out with Kairi." I said handing him two hair bands.  
"Where's Riku?" He asked, putting my hair into pigtails.  
"Thanks. He's visiting a relative or something." I shrugged as I sat down to eat.  
"Wanna come hang out with me then?" He asked, causing me to inhale a marshmallow and start choking. He looked worried.  
I motioned for him to wait. After a minuet I was able to speak again. "Really? I can come with you?" I asked. I thought he was playing a trick on me, so naturally I didn't believe him.  
He nodded. "If you don't want to, you can stay and see Sora's 'girlfriend'." He said putting air quotes around the word girlfriend.  
I giggled. "I'll go with you." I said as  
I got up and put my bowl in the sink. "Wait here ok?" I ran upstairs and put on my black star high tops, then ran back down.  
Roxas laughed when I jumped in front of him. "No more sugar for you, little monkey."  
I smiled at him. "Carry me?" I asked as I wrote a short note to Sora telling him I was with Roxas.  
"Sure. Hop on." He said.  
I jumped on his back and grabbed his shoulders. "Yay!" I grinned.  
"Oh, you're heavy." He pretended to fall.  
I squealed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Oi. No choking me. Loosen up." He pulled on one of my arms.  
"Sorry." I moved my hands to his shoulders again.  
He left just as mom and dad came downstairs. "Bye." I called.


	3. Chapter 2

Roxas  
I carried Alkali out of the house. She was actually really light.  
"Bye." She called.  
"Who are you talking to?" I asked. She laid her head on my shoulder.  
"Mom and Dad. They woke up." She said. "Can I sing?"  
I nodded. I liked hearing her sing, although Sora and our parents hated it. Poor Kali. I thought as she started to sing 'The Cave' By Mumford & Sons.  
watch?v=tL_Ye0h5xEI  
By the time she finished, we had arrived at the park.  
"Do I need to get down?" She asked quietly.  
"No, you're fine." I said as I walked over to Axel and Demyx.  
"Hey Roxy, that Sora?" Axel asked.  
I shook my head. I'd forgotten that they haven't met Kali yet.  
"I'm not my twin. I'm Alkali." She said. I could tell she was glaring at him. She hated being mistaken for Sora. I laughed.  
"He didn't know, monkey. He's only met Sora." I told her.  
She sighed and nodded.  
"This is Axel and That's Demyx." I said. "Hop off, kay?"  
She let go and slid off my back. "Hi." She said as she grabbed my hand. She only did this when she was nervous.  
"Axel looks different, huh?" I asked.  
She nodded slightly then glared at me. "I'm not a baby, Roxas."  
"Alright." I spun her in front of me. "Hey Axel. She likes to fly." I pushed her towards Axel.


	4. Chapter 3

Axel  
Roxas spun his little sister in front of him. "Hey Axel. She likes to fly." He said as he pushed her towards me.  
I caught her before she fell and picked her up bridal style.  
Roxas laughed as she tried to push me away.  
"Relax. I won't hurt you." I carried her to a grassy, flat spot and started to spin. "Hold on and don't let go." I warned. She locked her hands behind my back and leaned back. I spun faster and faster until we were both dizzy, then I fell back and let her go.  
She giggled and crawled off me to lay on the grass beside me.  
I laughed and waited for the world to become steady again before standing up. "Fun?" I asked offering her a hand up.  
She grabbed my hand and I pulled her up. "Yeah. Way fun! Can we do it again?" She asked excitedly.  
I smiled and shook my head. "Maybe later, kiddo. Looks like Roxy wants you."  
Roxas was walking towards us with Demyx following closely.  
"Does he still scare you, Kali?" He asked.  
Alkali shook her head. "No. He's cool." She said smiling at her brother.  
I laughed. "Nice to know I'm cool."  
She turned red and hid her face behind her hands.  
"So are we going to the mall, or not?" Demyx asked.  
"Yeah. Are you guys cool with Alkali coming with us?" Roxas asked.  
Demyx shrugged. "I don't care." He said walking back to the tables.  
I grinned. "Only if I can carry her." I said.  
Roxas laughed. "Better ask her." He said before joining Demyx.  
I turned to Alkali. "So, can I carry you?" I asked.  
She nodded and held out her arms. "Don't drop me." She said.  
I picked her up and placed her on my shoulder. "I won't. Not on purpose anyways." I said smirking.  
She just nodded.  
I walked over to Roxas and Demyx. "Ready, Demi?"  
He glared at me. "I hate it when you call me that."  
I smiled a cruel smile at him. "Whatever." I started walking to the mall.  
"Are your tears real?" Alkali asked.  
"Huh? What tears?" I asked confused. What was…oh! "You mean my tattoos. Yeah, they're real."  
"Did it hurt?" She asked touching one of my ear piercing.  
"The piercing or the tattoo?" Was she always this confusing?  
She giggled and stopped messing with my piercings. "Sorry. Both."  
"It's ok. The tattoos hurt a lot. And it depends on where the piercing is."  
"Oh." She stopped talking.


	5. Chapter 4

Roxas  
Axel walked ahead of us. He was carrying Kali on his shoulder. I smiled. I'm glad Axel was in a good mood. I glanced at Demyx. I could tell he wasn't too thrilled about the attention Axel was giving Kali. I'd known about his crush for a while now.  
"Don't worry. She just thinks he's cool. She doesn't like him that way. And he's just playing with a new toy." I reassured him.  
He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Roxas. She's actually pretty cool."  
I nodded. "Pretty cool, huh? Sora doesn't think so." I said quietly.  
"Come on." Demyx said pulling me forward. He let go and joined Axel and Kali.  
I smiled and took a picture with my phone.  
Kali looked back and waved. "You coming, Roxas?" She asked.  
I laughed and ran to catch up to them. "Hey Kali. Sing for us?" I asked.  
She smiled. "What song?" She asked.  
"Poison. Alice Cooper." I replied, grinning.  
She nodded and started to sing.  
watch?v=Ryx_6H35UJU (Yes. I can really sing this one too.)  
When she finished I glanced at Demyx and Axel. They looked surprised. I looked up at Alkali. She looked happy. I tapped her foot and smiled at her. "Good job, monkey. They're speechless."  
She looked at Axel and Demyx. "Roxas! You did that on purpose." She said, blushing.  
Axel laughed. "That was good."  
"Did you take lessons?" Demyx asked.  
Alkali nodded. "But only for a year when I was like six or seven."  
Demyx smiled. "Nice skills. Sing some more?"  
I glanced at Kali. She nodded and picked one of her favorites.  
watch?v=EbO6P-_Zx0Y  
She sang until we got to the mall. "Down please?" She asked Axel.  
He shook his head. "Nope. You can stay." He held her still.  
She nodded. "Roxas, are your ears pierced?" She asked looking at me.  
I nodded and showed her my piercing.  
"Well let's do it again." She said.  
Axel laughed and moved Kali to sit in his arms. "Your baby sister tells you what to do, Roxy?"  
I glared at him. "No."  
"Why don't we do hers?" He asked.  
Axel looked at Kali thoughtfully then moved her hair and checked her ears. "They aren't done?"  
Alkali shrugged.  
"Whatever." Axel said. "Let's get them done." He started walking towards Danny's  
"Axel wait. Shouldn't we ask Kali if she wants them done?" I asked him.


	6. Chapter 5

Sora  
I woke a little after 12. I looked over to Alkali's side of the room. She wasn't in the room. I guess she's downstairs. I thought as I got up and got dressed in a blue DC Tee and faded jeans.

After I fixed my hair I went downstairs to find Alkali. The sooner I found her, the sooner I could go see Kairi. I checked the living room, the dining room and the backyard, but she wasn't there. So I checked the kitchen and found a folded piece of paper on the counter.

Sora~  
I'm going with Roxas today.  
Have fun with Kairi.  
~Alkali

She ditched me?! To hang out with Roxas?! I thought angrily. I put on my blue converse and left. Whatever. I thought as I ran to Kairi's. I guess I don't have to be hang out with her anymore.  
When I got to Kairi's I told her what Alkali did.  
"That brat." She said when I finished. "I can't believe she ditched you."  
I nodded. "I know, right? And to hang out with a bunch of delinquents, too." I hated my brother and his friends. Kairi understood. She thought it was unfair that Roxas paid more attention to Alkali than he did to anyone else.  
"Totally." She said, pulling me from my thoughts. "So, what are you going to do to her?"  
I shrugged. "I'm not going to do anything. I just won't let her hang out with us anymore." I said.  
"That's it?! You should do something. Show her that she made a big mistake ditching you!" Kairi said.  
I thought about it and nodded. "What do we do?"  
Kairi was silent for a moment, then she spoke. "I'm not sure yet."  
We began discussing possible ideas before I picked one.  
"Let's dye her hair." I said.  
Kairi gave me a puzzled look. "Why?"  
"Our parents would get mad and she'd be stuck with it." I explained.  
"So let's make it green."  
I agreed and we went to the store to get the dye.  
"Permanent, right Sora?" She asked.  
"Yeah." I looked through Wal Mart's tiny selection quickly. "Let's try a salon or Hot Topic." I said.  
Kairi nodded and followed me out. We stopped by a nearby salon but they didn't have what we wanted, so we went to the Hot Topic at the mall.  
"Isn't that Axel?" Kairi asked, pointing to a red head carrying a brunette. (Haha I made a funny, now where's my blonde?)  
I nodded. "And Alkali. Whatever." I went into Hot Topic and found what I wanted. "Got it." I said, picking up the ugliest shade of green there. Kairi examined it as we went to check out.  
"Perfect. We should totally stalk your siblings." She said.  
I thought about her suggestion. "Good idea." I said as we went to the front of the store. "Do you know where they are?" I looked around.  
She nodded and pointed. They were walking over here. I pulled Kairi over to the Graphic T wall. "Stay facing this way." I told her.  
She nodded and obeyed.  
I could hear Alkali all the way over here. "Please put me down. I wanna look." She whined.  
Roxas laughed and said something about bracelets.  
I frowned. "We need to get closer." I said pulling her over to a Twilight stand.  
"What's wrong with her?" Kairi asked.  
"What do you mean?" I gave her a confused look.  
"No regrets about ditching you. She's the worst." Kairi shot Alkali the dirtiest look.  
I laughed. "Oh, don't worry. She'll soon regret it." I said. "C'mon. We've got work to do." I quickly left Hot Topic, Kairi followed.  
We went back to my house and emptied the dye into Alkali's shampoo bottle. "All done."


	7. Chapter 6

Alkali  
"Roxas, look it's Sora." I said pointing. I would've said hi, except Axel wouldn't put me down.  
Roxas watched Sora and Kairi leave. "Wonder what they were doing here?"  
"Axel?" I asked, getting his attention.  
He looked at me. "Yes, Kali?" He'd started using my nickname, not that I really minded.  
"Please put me down. I want to look." I said pointing to the bracelets.  
He shook his head. "Nope. We're here to find you a better set of earrings to wear when your six weeks are up. Not pick more bracelets."  
I pouted. "fine." I reached up and touched my peircings. Axel said to get three so I wouldn't be cliché. When I asked him what he meant, he said that it's normal to get two at first for a girl and that I should be unique. So I got five instead. Three on one and two on the other. I got one high up and a hoop above that one. The other four are in the normal spots. I smiled. The only one that really hurt was the little hoop. I picked up some Deadmau5 heads and showed Axel. "I want these." I told him.  
He handed me a silver half circle with purple orbs on each end. "How about this one?"  
I nodded and he called Roxas over, who gave me a Maroon 5 rubber bracelet. "Thanks Roxas. Here." I showed him the earrings we'd picked.  
"Looks nice." He said as he checked his cell. "Time to go home, monkey."  
"Okay. Put me down now?" I asked, hopefully.  
Axel laughed and shook his head. "Maybe later." He said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's check out then." I said.  
Axel carried me to the register and let me check out. Roxas said he'd catch up. Axel nodded and left with me.  
"Thanks." I said quietly.  
"You're welcome." He said smiling at me.  
I smiled back. Today was much more fun than I expected.


	8. Chapter 7

Roxas POV  
Axel left with Alkali, so I went to get Demyx. "Hey, we're leaving." I said when I found him.  
Demyx picked up something. "This'll sound weird, but will you bring Alkali tomorrow?" He asked nervously.  
I smiled. I guess they like her. "Sure and you're not gonna hit on her are you?"  
He looked at me and we started laughing. "Good one, Roxas. I'll be out in a minute." He walked over to the check out counter.  
I went outside and saw Axel and Alkali sitting on a bench talking. Well, Alkali was sitting on Axel's lap cause he still wouldn't let her go. This bothered me a little, so it was bound to really bother Demyx. I walked over to them. "Let me carry her home, Axel." I said. To my surprise, he let her go.  
"She's all yours." He said.  
I picked Kali up. "I'm carrying you home and no, you can't walk." I told her.  
She frowned but let me pick her up anyways. She monkeyed her way onto my back.  
"Better?" I asked. I felt her nod and lay her head on my shoulder.  
Soon after that Demyx came out and smiled at us. "looks like she fell asleep Roxas." He said.  
I looked in a shop window reflection and sure enough she was asleep.  
I shrugged and we left the mall.  
When I got home it was dark outside. The living room light was on, so I was in for a lecture. Great. I thought. I opened the door and carried Alkali upstairs. I pushed open her door and laid her on her bed. Then pulled off her shoes and covered her up. Before I left I put her stuff on her dresser. "Night Alkali." I whispered before going downstairs.  
"Roxas! Do you have any idea what time it is?!" My mother yelled.  
She never talks things over, always yells at me. My father just sat in his chair and watched us with cold eyes.  
"I do not appreciate waiting for you and that child to come home." My mother yelled again.  
I have no idea what was different today, but I snapped. "That child has a name." I said, shocking her. "It's Alkali. You should know, you gave birth to her."  
She looked as if I told her I'd trashed the kitchen. I knew what was going to happen, so I prepared myself.  
SMACK  
Hot tears threatened to spill over. I looked at her. "Are we done?"  
She slapped me again. "Don't use that tone of voice with me." She said.  
I didn't say anything, I just turned around and started to leave.  
"Roxas, I'm not done with you!" She yelled. Which meant she wanted to hit me some more.  
I ignored her. I couldn't put up with her abuse anymore. Suddenly something hit me in the side, knocking me to the ground. I looked up at my father. He'd hit me.  
"Get up." He ordered.  
I stood up slowly only to be knocked back down. The look in his eyes told me this night was far from over.


	9. Chapter 8

June 2, 2012  
Alkali  
The alarm clock started playing Black Veil Brides, really loudly. I hit the off button and finished getting dressed.  cgi/set?id=53577172  
After I put on my converse Someone knocked on my door.  
"Come in." I said as I applied a little eyeliner. I watched the door the door open. Riku walked in, looked at me and froze. "Alkali?" He asked.  
I could hear the disbelief in his voice. Yesterday after school I'd dyed my hair black with sky blue tips. Not the best color choice but whatever. He hadn't seen it. I smiled at him.  
"Hey. Do you like it?" I asked turning in a circle.  
He nodded and looked around my room. It had changed since he last saw it. For one thing, I didn't share with Sora anymore. He got his own room. The there's the walls and floor, I painted my walls black and purple before school. Roxas took me to the mall that day and we got some rugs that matched my walls along with various posters.  
When he saw my bed he grinned. Still you huh?" He asked.  
My bed still had the same wolf theme it's had since I was ten.  
I nodded. "Still me. Just different wrapping. So what are you doing here?" I slid my Ipod into my back pocket and sat on my bed.  
He laid beside me. "I wanted to hang out with my favorite friends." He said tugging on my hair.  
I smiled and lay beside him. "I've got to meet some friends at two, but we can hang till then. If you want."  
He smiled. "Sure. But first, are you mad at me?"  
I fowned and thought for a minute. "No. Why?"  
"Cause I've been here for more then five minutes and you haven't even touched me, let alone the usual hug." He said giving me a hurt look.  
I rolled my eyes and rolled o top of him. "Touchy enough?" I giggled.  
He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "Yup. Much better."  
"Good, wanna go to the park now? Been a while since we last played there together."  
He laughed and let me up. "Alright, let's go."  
We left my room and room and ran straight into Sora and Roxas, arguing.  
Unfortunately, their argument was right in the middle of the hallway, we couldn't pass at all.  
I glanced at Riku. He looked at the ground, trying to ignore the fight. I pushed him back into my room. "Wait here." I said as I pulled the door shut. I turned and glared at my brothers. "Shut! Up!" I yelled.  
They both jumped and stopped arguing.  
"We have a guest. Take this elsewhere." I growled at them.  
Sora rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He went downstairs leaving me with Roxas. Roxas looked at his shoes.  
I smiled. "You know, they haven't changed since you put them on." I giggled.  
He looked up and smiled. "True. Sorry about that." He said.  
I nodded and pushed open my door. "Go wait downstairs, please. I'll be down in a minute." I said to Riku.  
He nodded and went downstairs. I heard the door shut and figured he went outside.  
I reached over and tugged on Roxas' hair. "Ignore Sora. He's just a kid." I said as I hugged him.  
He hugged me back. "I know, I'll try."  
I nodded and let go. "I'll be at the park. Love you." I kissed his cheek and ran downstairs and outside.


	10. Chapter 9

Roxas POV  
"I'll be at the park. Love you." She told me before kissing me and running downstairs. I heard her run outside. I enjoyed her kiss much more than I should've though. I turned and went to my room. Do I love her more than I should? I wondered. I turned on my stereo and Green Day started playing. I lay down on my bed and let my thoughts run free. I ended up thinking about Alkali. Sure, she was beautiful, even if she wasn't covered in pink. She hardly wore any make up, save for the eyeliner. She favored black and purple and the others at school called her punk, and goth. She called it her best colors. I fell asleep after a while.

*2 hours later*(12 pm)  
My phone woke me up. It was buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked the message. R u asleep? WAKE UP! Along with that one there were about four other messages from Axel. I laughed and texted back. Yes, I'm sleeping.  
Well wake up.  
Why?  
He didn't text back. Instead my phone played the first notes from Def Leppard's Pyromania. I let it play for a minute before answering.  
"Wake up!" Axel yelled.  
"Fine. I'm awake." I said, holding the phone away from my ear.  
"Good. What are you doing?"  
"Laying on my bed, why?"  
"Cause I called you three times."  
"Well, I was asleep." I got up and turned off the stereo.  
"Oh. Wanna hang out? Before we meet up with Demi and Kali?"  
"Sure. At your house?"  
"K. Hurry up." He said before hanging up.  
I put my phone back in my pocket and left the house. His house was only about a 10 minute walk from mine, five minutes if I ran. I got to Axel's and knocked on the door.  
"Come in." Someone yelled.  
I stepped in and walked to his room.  
"Roxas!" Axel yelled.  
"Why are you yelling? Are you high?" I asked.  
He smiled. "A little. But I didn't do it."  
I shook my head and sat at his desk. "You realize that no one makes you do that, right?" I asked.  
"It's for my condition." He pouted.  
I ignored him and thought for a minute. "Axel, I think I love Alkali as more than a sister."  
He looked at me and sat down on his bed. "Are you sure? It's not just hormones right?"  
I shrugged. "That's why I said I think. How do I tell?"  
He shrugged. "Do you constantly think of her?"  
I nodded.  
"Do you like being near her?"  
"Very much. What else? Something that couldn't also be associated with friendship."  
"Do you think of her naked?"  
I thought for a minute. "Not really. I do like it when she touches me. Especially when she hugs or kisses me."  
Axel flopped back on his bed. "Congrats. You're in love with your sister."  
I sighed. "But, I don't want to hurt her. Or make her dirty, like we were."  
Axel laughed. "Yes you do. Why do you think you brought her with you to meet us two years ago?"  
"Wha…? I see…you're right."  
"Duh. What do you plan to do?"  
"Well, now that I'm sure of my feelings, I can't really hang out with her anymore. I don't want to do anything to her."  
Axel was quiet. "Then just stop hanging out with her. She'll still have Demyx."  
"Good point. Want to go to the mall today then? No point meeting up with them if I'm not gonna hang out with her anymore."  
He got up. "Let's go then."


	11. Chapter 10

June 19, 2012 (More or less 2 weeks later)  
Sora POV  
Alkali ran past me crying. She ran to her room and slammed the door. I smiled. This was funny, actually. Roxas had ignore d her again. This was the third time this week. She never learns. It usually goes like this: She tries to talk to him and he ignores her and then she'd go crying to her room. I'm pretty sure she cut herself, she'd been wearing braces and long sleeves lately. I walked downstairs, laughing. I opened the door grinned. "Hey, Riku." I said, surprised to see him. He was usually on vacation by now.  
"Hey. Is Alkali home?" He asked.  
I sighed. "Um…" Well,I do enjoy making her cry. (Author: You Sadist!) "No. She's at a friends house."  
"Oh, well then where are you going?" He asked.  
"Going to Kairi's. Wanna come?" I replied.  
He nodded and we left.


	12. Chapter 11

Roxas POV  
Alkali ran to her room and slammed the door. I heard Coldplay's Paradise start playing. This probably wasn't the best way to deal with my issues. I kept hurting her. This sucks. I thought, shutting my door. I picked up my playboy Zippo lighter. It's better if I don't… I set it back down and immediately picked it up again. But who am I to hurt Alkali? I flicked it on and watched the flame dance. I didn't burn myself this time. I just watched the flames. My fire watching was interrupted by my phone buzzing. Demyx texted me.  
R u done being stupid?  
I frowned. He thought I was being a jerk to Alkali. Which wasn't a lie. But Axel had had told him my reason, without my permission, and he still thought I was being stupid.  
I'm not being stupid  
Then why is she in pain? And coming to me with it instead of u? MORON!

Whatever STOP HURTING HER!  
Fine  
I tossed the phone on my bed. Demyx was nice to her. I lay on my bed and thought about Alkali again. She'd be fine with Demyx. I thought, before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Alkali POV  
I looked at the cuts on my arm. Three fresh, angry red ones. They weren't too deep. I looked at the healing ones, only seven total. I covered my arm and looked at the clock. A little after one. I got up and put on m black heelies and various bracelets to cover my cuts, then went downstairs.  
"Where are you going, Alkali?"  
I turned toward the voice. My father was making some sort of drink. Whatever it was, it wasn't going to taste very good. He had Scotch, Vodka, Rum, and various flavors of Schnapps. "A friend's house."  
"Call me when you're ready to come home." He said.  
I shrugged and left. I turned on my Ipod and flipped through the songs looking for my Green Day collection, all my favorites. I sang along to American Idiot, When September Ends, and Boulevard of Broken Dreams before I got to Demyx's house. His mom didn't like me so I went around the side to his window and knocked on it.  
"Hey Kali." He said, opening the window.  
"Hey, can I come in?" I asked.  
He smiled and held out his hand. "Duh."  
I smiled back and grabbed his hand and climbed in.  
"Rough day? He did it again, didn't he?" Demyx asked as he slid up my bracelets.  
I nodded and tears slipped from my eyes. "Why does it hurt so much, Demyx?" I asked.  
He sat on his bed and pulled me onto his lap. "You already know why." He said as he hugged me.  
His words held no comfort, they just made me cry harder. "But he's my brother. It's not right!" I cried into his shoulder.  
He started stroking my hair. "Calm down. Shh…"  
I focused on his hand in my hair and managed to stop crying. "Sorry." I slid off his lap onto the floor.  
"It's okay. Do you want an Aspirin?" He asked, standing up.  
I nodded. "Please."  
He left to get the them and I stood up and caught my reflection in a mirror. I looked pathetic. I had eyeliner running down my face and dark circles under my eyes, and my eyes were red. I wasn't depressed though. Just sad. I used my shirt hem to fix my make up as best I could. Demyx came back and handed me two white pills and a glass of water.  
"Thanks." I sat on his bed and swallowed the pills. I gave him the glass back and he put it on his desk and sat beside me.  
"You're welcome." He picked up his acoustic and played a few random notes. "Wanna sing for me?" He asked, playing the beginning of Aerosmith's Dream On.  
I sang as he played. He smiled when I sang. We spent the rest of the day like that. When I finally grew tired of singing it was almost eight.  
"Thank you, Demyx. I feel a lot better." I stood up and hugged him.  
He hugged me back. "My pleasure. Kali, he loves you. Talk to him, please? For me?"  
I sighed. "I'll try. Bye Myx." I climbed out of the window.  
"Bye Kali." He pulled the window shut.  
I walked to the street and called my dad. "I'm on my way home." I said when he answered.  
"No. I'm coming to get you. Wait there." He ordered before he hung up.  
I shrugged and sat on the curb. I didn't have to wait long, He pulled up in about five minutes. I opened the door and slid in the passenger seat. "You didn't have to pick me up. I could've walked." I said.  
He didn't say anything.  
Whatever. I thought. I reached into my pocket for my Ipod and realized that I'd left it at Demyx's house. Oh well. I lay my head against the cool window and watched the world fly by. I watched for a while before I realized that we weren't heading home. I glanced at my father. He was totally focused on the road. I decided to just enjoy the ride. We drove for about five more minutes before he pulled over.  
"Where are we?" I asked, looking out my window.  
"Get in the backseat." He said.  
"What?" I turned to face him and was met with his hand on my throat.  
He glared at my, squeezing slightly. "Now." He growled.  
I didn't say anything and waited till he let go, then crawled in the back. He turned the child locks on and got out. I watched him walk to the trunk and open it. He pulled out some things and shut the trunk. He walked to he back door and opened it.  
"What are you-"  
He shoved something in my mouth. It tasted like plastic. The he slid a pair of handcuffs through the grab bar and bound my wrists. I kicked him and tried to pull free. All that got me was a slap across the face and sore wrists. He slid my shirt up and covered my face with it. I was grateful of my lack of vision. I felt him undo my jeans and pull them off. He slid his hand up my thigh and pushed his fingers inside me. I screamed and kicked him again. He slapped me again, harder this time. I cried, He stopped touching me and I heard a rustle of clothing.


	14. Chapter 13

Sora POV  
I left my room and saw Roxas going downstairs. "Where are you going?" I asked.  
He looked back. "Going to get Alkali. Why?"  
I laughed. "Dad already went to get her. Pay attention."  
"Then why aren't they back yet? She was at Demyx's house.  
I shrugged. "Who knows." I passed him and went to the living room. "Hey mom."  
"Hi Sora. The computer is open if you want it." She was sitting on the couch watching some woman put cheese on cheese and drink wine, lots of wine.  
I nodded and logged into my computer account. I pulled up Firefox and went to QuoteV. Kairi had showed it to me last month. It's way cool. I waited for the page to load. While I was waiting I watched the wine woman set fire to a stack of marshmallows and call it baked Alaska. Stupid woman. I thought.  
I'll be back in an hour." Roxas called as he left.  
I smiled and logged in. No little flags. I pouted and clicked the random button.  
story/1208573/Loving-God-Pein-Love-Story/  
Cool. I thought as I started reading it.  
30 minutes and one story later Dad pulled up in the driveway. I heard a door slam and the front door open. I turned and saw Alkali run upstairs. I heard her bedroom door slam and the front shut. "Hey dad." I said.  
He sat by mom and didn't say anything.  
I turned back to the computer screen and hit the random button again.  
story/1476241/Beautiful-Hearts/  
Interesting. I started reading it.


	15. Chapter 14

Roxas POV  
"Sorry, Roxy. No luck." Axel said.  
"Thanks for trying." I replied. Dad had picked up Alkali, but I don't know where they went. I was trying to text her, but she wasn't replying. "I'm gonna go home."  
"Text me when you hear from her." He said.  
I nodded and left. I wonder what's taking them so long. I decided to apologize to Kali. I want to fix our relationship. I noticed the car in the driveway. (AUTHOR: Nice observation skills, Sherlock.) She's home. I went inside and ran upstairs to her room. "Alkali?" I asked, opening her door. She wasn't there. "Kali?" I looked around her room and checked the roof. Where is she? I left her room and went to mine. I opened my door and noticed someone on my bed. "Alkali?" I turned on my light.  
She lay still and didn't say anything.  
I sat beside her. "What's wrong?"  
She rolled over and hugged me. "It hurts, Roxas." She whispered.  
"What does?" I asked.  
She shook her head and started crying.  
"I'm sorry. How can I fix it?" I held her head and wiped away her tears.  
She grabbed my hand. "Take me away. Please?" She asked.  
"Where?"  
She shook her head. "Just away."  
I nodded. "Get your stuff." I said.  
She got up and left my room.


	16. Chapter 15

Alkali POV  
I left Roxas' room and silently ran to my room. I shut the door and grabbed my backpack. I put in clothing, shoes and bracelets, CDs and the normal stuff you'd pack for an overnight trip. I grabbed my old stuffed rabbit and kissed the head before placing it in the bag. I changed my clothes before going to my and picked up my black and silver purse. This'll work. I thought before I emptied my money book into the purse. I put all my earrings and bracelets in it, along with my chargers and a photo album. That's it. I picked out a jacket and grabbed both bags before running back to Roxas' room. I opened his door and slipped inside before shutting it.  
"I got everything." I said, quietly.  
He looked over. "That's good. Is your money in the purse?"  
I nodded and handed it to him. He stuck his wallet in it.  
"There, Ready to go?" He asked.  
"Wait. Do you love me?" I looked at the ground and blushed.  
He tilted my head up. "You know I do."  
I brushed his hand away. "That's not what I mean."  
He blushed lightly. "What do you mean?"  
I stepped closer and looked up at him. "Kiss me, Roxas."  
He looked surprised, but leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. "Yes, I love you." He said when he pulled away.  
I smiled. "Then yes, I'm ready to go."  
He opened the window and climbed out. "Com on, monkey." He said holding out his hand.  
I took a deep breath, grabbed his hand and followed him.  
END


End file.
